Titan Attack
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: Levi runs out of gas, blades and is on a roof surrounded by Titans. Will he escape?
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: So this is a request from another irl friend. We wondered whether Levi would ever have...something like a break down, because he's always so emotionless. So here's a situation I think this would happen in)**_

Levi looked down and saw he was covered in Titan blood. "That's gonna be hell to get out…" He muttered bitterly to himself. He checked his blades and noticed that they were worn down. He cursed under his breath and went to change them. He paused as he saw he was running low. He looked back at the headquarters where spare blades and gas were, then at all the titans left waiting for him to kill them. "Great. Alright, I'll have to take care of this quickly." He muttered, setting off toward the Titans. He activated his 3D manoeuvre gear and flew through the crowd, cleanly slicing through the base of their necks and occasionally getting another splat of blood on his clothes. Suddenly, after killing two Titans, he started to feel his manoeuvre gear slowing down. "Dammit!" He spat, landing shakily onto the nearest roof. He hit the gas tank and tried to get flying, only to be greeted with a feeble puff of air. He swore under his breath and checked his blades. "How could they be so worn down? Damn…how many do I have left?" He checked and began gritting his teeth. "Damn…only one? What am I…?" He looked down the side of the building, and a small expression of fear flitted across his face. He was completely surrounded by Titans, all trying to get up to the building to him. He felt his heart beat speed up slightly, he wasn't used to being so vulnerable. "How did I run out of gas? Oh dear god! How…How…?" He looked around, his fear levels rising. He looked back at the Titans then forced himself to look away. He tried to find an escape, but with no gas and one pair of blades left he was stuck. The only way he could get out of there was if someone came to find him. Reverting back to child-like instincts, he sat down and curled into a ball, and started rocking backwards and forwards. "Is this it? Is this how I'm gonna die? Out of gas? Hell, even Jaeger's death was better than this! And he didn't even die! Is this…Is this how…Petra felt?" Without looking up, he heard the sounds of Titans getting closer. He looked down at himself, there was so much blood! His heart beat sounded loud in his ears. He started taking deep breaths, trying to calm down, as his vision blurred. Out of nowhere, a loud, rage-filled scream filled his ears. Levi looked up in shock and saw Eren, as a Titan, beating back the Titans. Once they were stunned and a safe distance back, Titan Eren picked Levi up and put him on his shoulder. Levi sat there, in silent shock. "Wha…?" He slowly looked up at Eren then at the Titans who were approaching. "Hey! Levi?! Get going! Or do you want to get eaten?" He looked to his left and saw Hanji waving at him. He tried to reply but his voice caught in his throat. From what he could see, Hanji sighed then took off, wrapping her arm around his middle, dragging him away as Eren punched the jaw off one of the attacking Titans.

Once they were back at Headquarters, Hanji dropped Levi in a chair. "You stay here. I need to go and retrieve Jaeger before he's too beat up. Arlert!" Armin poked his head round the door, before standing to attention. "Yes, ma'am?"  
>"Stay here and keep an eye on Levi while I'm gone. Do not let him leave this room!" She ordered. Armin saluted and nodded. She marched out the door, leaving Armin and Levi alone in awkward silence. Levi noticed the boy was still standing to attention, as if awaiting orders. "You can relax. I'm not exactly in the mood to boss around new recruits." He muttered, looking down at himself.<br>"Sir? I can bring you a change of clothes, if you want?" Armin said his voice only just above a whisper. Levi nodded, trying to ignore the blood. Armin left then came back several minutes later with the clothes. He turned and went back out the door, giving Levi privacy to change. Once he was in fresh clothes and had gotten the blood off his face, he sat back down. "Arlert? You can come back in now. Not that you needed to leave in the first place." He called, the last part hidden under his breath. The blonde edged back in and shut the door. As he sat down, the door was flung open and Hanji came back in, followed by Eren who was back in human form. Armin stood up at the sight of his best friend and sat him down next to him. Hanji sat next to Levi and looked at him. "Are you ok Captain?" Eren asked. Levi nodded then looked back at Hanji, who was narrowing her eyes at him.  
>"Levi. What happened out there? When we found you, you were curled up in a ball like a child! I've never seen you, of all people, do that. Care to explain why?" She rested her head on one hand and watched him carefully. "To cut a long story short, I ran out of blades and I was nearly out of gas. I was too far from Headquarters to go back a refill. I decided to make it last, but that was the worst idea I've ever heard. I ended up on a roof, covered in blood, no gas, one pair of blades and no escape." He sighed and tried brush it off, but he was still on edge. Hanji continued to glare at him. "Then why were you curled up in a ball? Crying might I add!"<br>"I wasn't crying!" He frowned at her. She stretched her shirt out to him, it was slightly damp in some places. "My shirt says differently. What happened out there?" Levi looked at them all. Every one of them, including Eren and Armin, wore a worried expression. Levi sighed and shook his head, standing up to walk away. "Levi! You can't just leave!" Hanji stood up, watching him.  
>"Watch me!" He let the door swing shut behind him. He flinched when the door slammed behind him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**(So this was requested (kinda, they suggested it) by ereri 4ever (sorry if I misspelled that). I wasn't sure if I should continue with this for a bit, but I guess a two shot wouldn't be that bad. I guess? I dunno? Enjoy!)**_

Levi stormed out of the room, leaving his confused team members behind. He had his head down, so had no way of knowing where he was going, without running the risk of making eye contact with some one. As it turned out, he probably should have held his head up, as he collided hard with someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going." He snarled.

I should say that to you, Captain. Surely one of your status shouldn't be walking around with his tail between his legs." A female voice snapped back.

He finally looked at who he'd bumped into. Mikasa Ackerman. A friend of Jaeger and Arlert's. He hadn't had the chance to see her in action yet, but rumour had it that she may be a good match for him. In fact, this was the first time that Levi had ever seen the girl in person. She wore a dark expression that was impossible to read, but she was definitely studying him. He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as he heard angry footsteps approaching. He turned and was greeted to Hanji rushing towards him.

"Levi! You are not getting away with acting like a baby without an explanation." She was literally fuming.

"Ah crap. I don't suppose you could help me out here Ackerman?" He asked, but only half joking.

"I was just looking for Eren and Armin, sir." She sighed with a shrug.

Levi opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Hanji came up to him, grabbed his arm with a look of pure fury. Before she dragged him away, she turned to Mikasa and smiled.

"They're in the room back there. Now, please excuse us!" She said in her usual singsong voice.

She saluted briefly before sprinting in the direction Hanji had came from. The two captains watched until she was out of sight and the began to pull again.

"Levi! For gods sake! Stop running away and talk to me! I'm your friend!" She cried, clinging onto his jacket.

"I don't need to talk, Hanji. Just leave me alone!" He spat back.

Without another word, she got a better grip on his sleeve and threw him on to the bench and sat down with him. He gave her a frustrated look, but she returned it with a glare.

"Alright. You're explaining to me what happened. Now!" She ordered.

Levi watched her carefully. With her usual eccentric behavior, he often forgot that she was actually a captain, and could be very forceful when necessary. He sighed and looked at his hands.

"I honestly don't know Hanji...I was doing fine the one minute, the next I was down to one blade and no gas and I was surrounded by Titans. When you feel helpless like that...I don't know, I guess I just lost it. That, and my clothes were covered in Titan blood. That stuff is disgusting." He shuddered.

"That's it? Levi, you could have just told me that. I'm not gonna judge you because you were scared. Everyone gets scared. It's what makes us Human!"

"I guess. It won't happen again anyway." He sighed, standing up.

"If it does happen again...you tell me. We'll try and make a new flare colour for you and if I see it I'll come immediately. And talk to me about it when I get there. Alright?" She instructed.

He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets while he walked off. Hanji stood up and watched him go, but she had a triumphant expression on her face. He caught her grinning out of the corner of his eye, and shook his head a little.

'_That woman is going to be the death of me one day._' He thought.


End file.
